


warm glow

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Jongdae is covered in glitter.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	warm glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dotdotmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/gifts).



> for dotdotmoon, who asked for a fic of someone getting washed and is getting this instead lmao 💖💖💖💖

Jongdae stared at his forearm through the surface of the water. Some of the glitter that covered him floated off of his body and around the bathtub but there almost seemed to be more of it on him, glimmering gold flakes rising up to replace their fallen pink friends whenever he blinked.

He stared until his mind started to wander and his thoughts carried him away from the moment. Jongdae fully sank down into the tub then, relaxing completely.

“We’ve been summoned for t--did you buy one of those bath things?”

Jongdae didn’t realize that he had dozed off and slipped beneath the water until he heard Kyungsoo’s muted, distorted voice. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kyungsoo through the gaps in the sea of glitter. Kyungsoo reached down to slide his fingers through the water. The glitter chased his fingers, slowly changing from gold to silver as they followed.

“It’s coming off of me,” Jongdae said when he sat up, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Did they prank you at work or something?” 

“Nope.” When Jongdae brushed his arm the glitter fell away only to be replaced with sparkling purple. “I think it’s coming from me. It started this afternoon.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Nah.” On the list of unexplained occurrences that happened to him over the years he could confidently say that spontaneously glittering was the least worrisome. If it didn’t go away after a couple of days or if he started coughing up glitter he would swing by the doctor but at that moment he was too drained to give it much more thought.

Kyungsoo shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the tub. He was still in his work clothes, his ID badge hanging from the belt loop of his jeans. “Have you washed yet?”

“No.” Jongdae briefly thought about changing the water so he could. It didn’t take him long to decide against it. The water was still warm and even if he did change it the new water would just fill up with glitter again, probably before he could finish.

Kyungsoo rolled up his sleeves and took the washcloth and soap that Jongdae had sitting on the side of the tub. Jongdae scoot forward to give Kyungsoo enough room to get to his back. He sighed when he felt the warm, soapy cloth against his skin. Kyungsoo rubbed circles into his back with just the right amount of pressure, making Jongdae close his eyes. He tipped his head when he felt Kyungsoo at his shoulders, hummed his appreciation when Kyungsoo massaged for a little bit before he slid to rub his sides and underneath his arms.

“I don’t know if I’m cleaning or just pushing glitter everywhere,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Doesn’t matter, keep going.”

Kyungsoo did, going to scrub his chest and stomach. He laughed when Kyungsoo used a finger to push the washcloth into his belly button. “Oh, did you say something about summoning? You were hired for something?”

Jongdae opened his eyes and leaned back when Kyungsoo grabbed his ankle to lift his leg out of the water. “I wish,” Kyungsoo said. “Junmyeon cornered me in the kitchen and said he’s tired of us only coming to see him when we need water for spells, so he wanted us to come down for tea. But I think ‘boyfriend is leaking glitter from his pores’ is a good enough reason to skip it.”

Said glitter started fading to a soft red. “Yes, skip it tonight.” Jongdae loved Junmyeon more than he realized but right at that moment there was nowhere else Jongdae wanted to be other than his glitter filled bathtub and his soon-to-be glitter filled bed. 

“I’ll see if he wants to do it this weekend.” Kyungsoo caressed Jongdae’s thigh and Jongdae happily slid back beneath the water. By the time Kyungsoo finished all of the glitter surrounding him turned gold again, brighter than before.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [.eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269934) by [dotdotmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon)




End file.
